Can't Sleep
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: My first One Piece fic. Set after Thriller Bark arc. Nami tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat kejadian yg terjadi selama di Thriller Bark. Pairings: LuffyNami slight ZoroRobin. Warning: Gaje abiz, maybe OOC, and maybe bad grammer. Please RnR


Yohohoho, Minna-san. Kembali dengan saya. Kali ini aku lagi nyoba buat fic One Piece!!! Harap dimaklumi kalo ni fic gaje abis. Soalnya, aku dapat ide n' nulis ni fic waktu di sekolah. Jadi, ngak konsentrasi buat mikir pelajaran ama fic (ngak patut di contohi).

OK. SELAMAT MEMBACA BAGI YANG INGIN MEMBACA.

**DISCLAIMER :** One Piece bukan milik author tapi milik Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Can't Sleep**

Thousand Sunny kembali berlayar untuk melanjutkan petualangan ke laut. Setelah pertarungan yang cukup lama dan melelahkan di Thriller Bark, akhirnya Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan berhasil menang.

Malam hari, saatnya tidur. Namun, Nami tidak dapat tidur. Nami lalu bangun dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hoahm. Kenapa aku ngak bisa tidur? Tiap kali tidur aku selalu teringat tentang kejadian di Thriller Bark. Seandainya kami kalah, apa yang akan terjadi ya?" pikir Nami.

Dari kejauhan, Nami melihat Luffy yang sedang duduk di atas kepala Sunny dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Luffy. Luffy menyadari keberadaan seseorang lalu menengok ke belakang.

"Oh, Nami. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Sekarang sudah larut malam. Lagipula kita kan masih lelah."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur," jawab Nami.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Aku rasa hari ini ngak akan ada badai," balas Nami.

Padahal, kupikir dia sendirilah yang paling lelah karena melawan Moria. Nami mengingat saat pertarungan mereka melawan Moria yang 'memakan' 1000 bayangan. Saat itu, Luffy bertarung mati-matian untuk mendapatkan bayangan mereka sebelum matahari terbit.

Walaupun Moria berhasil dikalahkan, Luffy langsung pingsan sampai seorang Shichibukai lain yang bernama Bartolomew Kuma datang untuk memusnahkan mereka semua.

Setelah itu, dia bertarung dengan Zoro dan terakhir kali ku ingat , Shichibukai itu telah pergi. Namun anehnya, Zoro terluka berat, sedangkan Luffy kembali terlihat seperti biasanya seperti tidak terluka.

"Aku juga sepertinya ngak bisa tidur. Awalnya aku mau cari makanan. Tapi, Sanji udah tidur jadi aku pergi ke sini. Kupikir udara malam akan membantuku, jadi…."

Luffy tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat Nami seperti gemetar kedinginan. Udara di situ memang agak dingin. Mengingat sekarang sudah malam.

"Oi, Nami, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy sambil turun dari tempat duduk istimewanya dan berjalan menuju Nami.

"A-aku b-baik sa-saja kok, ngak usah khawatir," ucap Nami lalu mundur beberapa langkah saat Luffy mulai mendekatinya.

Muka Nami memerah. Kenapa ya? Batin Luffy dengan polosnya. Luffy lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Nami yang membuat Nami menjadi lebih memerah.

"Hmm, kau sepertinya ngak sakit apa se-…" tiba-tiba Luffy melihat Nami seperti mulai menangis.

"O-oi Nami, kau kenapa?!!" tanya Luffy mulai panik.

"Ah ngak apa kok. Kau benar, sekarang sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali saja."

Nami lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luffy. Namun, Luffy menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Nami yang membuat jantung Nami berdetak kencang.

"Aku ngak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku kenapa kau menangis," ucap Luffy.

"A-a-aku ng-ngak nangis kok. Ini cuma…cuma…" Nami tidak dapat lagi menahan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Tiba-tiba Nami memeluk Luffy lalu menangis di dada Luffy. Di dalam pelukan tersebut, tangisan Nami semakin keras.

Luffy yang terkejut lalu hanya membalas pelukan tersebut dan membiarkan Nami menangis sepuasnya hingga dia merasa tenang kembali.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita bila kau kalah waktu itu. Kau itu terlalu sembrono tau!!" seru Nami masih memeluk Nami.

"A-aku t-ta-takut kalau kau mati dan meninggalkan kami. Meninggalkanku. Aku…"

Kata-kata Nami terpotong ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat mencium bibirnya. Ciuman tersebut hanya sebentar namun dapat membuat hati Nami menjadi tenang kembali.

"Shishishi, bagaimana? Kau sudah tenang?"

"Lu-luffy!! Dasar baka! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Nami sambil memukul pelan Luffy di kepala.

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Robin mungkin akan mencarimu."

"Hm, benar juga. Kalo begitu…EKH!!!"

Nami mulai beranjak dari situ namun terhenti ketika dia merasa tubuhnya diangkat.

"A-a…Luffy!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" tanya Nami terkejut.

"Ijinkan aku membawamu sampai ke ruanganmu, my navigator. Atau, my queen." Tawar Luffy dengan muka menggoda sambil mengangkat Nami with bridal style.

"Baiklah, sencho. Atau, my king," jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, sang sencho membawa navigatornya kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu….

* * *

Ternyata kejadian tersebut dilihat oleh teman-teman mereka! Awalnya di ruang tidur para pria, mereka heran kenapa Luffy tidak ada.

Sedangkan di ruang tidur wanita, awalnya Robin pikir Nami berada di kamar mandi. Lalu, sang arkeolog membuka pintu sedikit dan melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang bersama dengan senchonya.

Sedangkan di ruangan para pria, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Franky, Brook, dan bahkan SANJI melihat sencho mereka memeluk lalu mencium sang navigator mereka.

Melihat itu, Sanji ingin langsung menghajar Luffy. Tapi, dia ditahan oleh teman-temannya.

"Gyaaa….apa yang dilakukan sencho brengsek itu pada Nami-san ku??!!!!!!!!" teriak Sanji dengan sangaaattt marah.

"O-oi Cho-Chopper, lakukan se-sesuatu!!" Usopp mulai panic ketika Sanji mulai meronta-ronta ngak karuan.

Lalu, Chopper mengeluarkan sebuah suntik yang (mungkin) berisi obat penenang dan menyuntikkan obat tersebut pada Sanji. Alhasil, Sanji langsung bisa tenang.

* * *

Zoro keluar dari kamar itu diam-diam dan mendatangi Robin yang berada di depan pintu ruangan wanita.

"Sepertinya si alis melingkar patah hati. Mungkin dia akan mencarimu karena Nami sudah bersama dengan Luffy." Ucap Zoro lalu memeluk Robin dari belakang.

"Hee, hontou ka? Kupikir cook-san harus melawanmu dulu?!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, ini harus kita rahasiakan dari semuanya. Terutama dari si koki mesum itu. Jika dia tau, aku yakin dia pasti akan mencoba bunuh diri dan Luffy akan kehilangan koki terbaiknya."

Kata-kata tersebut membuat mereka tertawa. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Luffy dan Nami melihat hal itu.

"He…, ternyata Robin dan Zoro sudah jadian ya?! Ngak bisa dipercaya." Ucap Nami dan membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

* * *

YEAHHHH!!!! Akhirnya fanfic One Piece pertamaku selesai!!!! Gomen kalo fanficnya pendek, gaje, atau mungkin kagak nyambung. Soalnya ni ide datang tak diantar pulang ngak dijemput (?).

Please review ya…. Silahkan klik tulisan yang ijo-ijo ini ya…..


End file.
